Kei of the God Pokemon
by KayJoyner
Summary: Kei has always been an unusaul girl, now she's on her own pokemon journey things are going to get even more unbelievable. Chapter five is here, and Kei's first gym battle is coming soon.
1. Dreams don't Come True

This story was born with several pokemon influences, my game on the Fire and Leaf games, the old, old comic books and all the pokemon artists on the internet. (Some of their works are amazing).

This story was written from boredom, the insistent voice of my little poke-mad cousin and my own little piece ofmind where pokemon roam (being sixteen it's not something I'm proud of).

* * *

Pokemon: Kei of the God Pokemon

Chapter One: Dreams don't come true

_I tried again I fell again to find out for myself  
It hurts for a life time  
Your picture rests there for a lifetime  
And for a lifetime I will dream of you  
I prepare a mantle inside of my heart  
With your photograph to sooth the scars  
Unable to be erased unable to be forgotten  
As I grow older I will dream_

_-Zao, The Dreams that don't Come True_

There was nothing about that day that would have given Kei any idea of something special happening. The day before had seen the Danna family home packed with family members for Kei's fourteenth birthday, which the family had planned as a surprize for the youngest female member of the family; and it was a pleasant surprise that she had needed for some time. Kei had recently finished treatment for tubercolousis, which was very common on her father's side of the family. When Kei contracted it, it had scared her parents because it came on so suddenly and violently, she had to be rushed to the hospitol in Viridian City to get proper treatment. Recovery was tense for the Danna family, it wasn't clear if she would make it, that's how severe it was with Kei. Somehow though, she pulled through. It had left her lungs fragile though, she had to be careful in cold weather, so going on a pokemon journey was out of the question as far as her parents were concerned. Kei had always loved pokemon, every type, every form, everything about them; in just one night, when she began a coughing fit and bringing up blood from her painful lungs, her dream of becoming a pokemon master was shattered. Kei was a warm-hearted creature, everyone loved her, so news of her not comming back from the hospital didn't travel well and for a while an air of tension hung in Pallet Town's atmosphere like a digusting smell until she returned, fragile though she was. She was anunusual girl, she had grown her grey-ash coloured hair to the point that it reached the small of her back, quite often many people mistook it as being silver in colour, her eyes were a deep blue, but had many flecks of grey in them. She wasn't exactly tall for her age, but gave the impression of being tall because of her slender form and long limbs and torso, she was slender mostly because she had lost weight over the year as a result of her infection. Her skin went well with her hair, it was pale and soft for not being very exposed to the elements. Amongst her many talents and abilities, there was prehaps one flaw that had proven many timesto be both her undoing and her strength, her raw determination. While it had indeed played a big part in her recovery, it had also perhaps been why her condition became so critical to begin with. Determined to believe that the first time she had woken and tasted a hint of blood in her mouth that she had simply bit her tonuge in her sleep, or when her lungs got painful her body was just protesting at the position she was sitting in; she had let it pass her mind until she could not push it any longer. However, that had all passed and the weather today was warm and sunny, as it often was in Summer. Kei was outside with her friends and their pokemon in the new park that Professor Oak had funded to build just outside his lab for the energetic children which enjoyed watching the pokemon in his lab field from afar; a particular favorite was Ash Ketchum's tauro herd. As Kei, Sophie and Maya sat on the swings they watched Ryan and Hikru play football with their pokemon; Hikru's nidoran, Ryan's pikachu, and Maya's growlithes, Sophie's totodile was in her bedroom getting rest because she was sick. Kei couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous of her friends, they all had pokemon of their own while she had to be content on helping to care for her mother's annoying pidgey, Pid. "Are you okay Kei?" Sophie asked from the swing on her right side.

"I'm fine, just a bit jealous of you guys," Kei confessed to herfriend. "I can't go on a journey because of my lungs. It's not fair!"

"Why not just ask your parents to have a pokemon as a pet?" Maya asked

"Because Pid would torment the poor thing," Kei replied "you know what he's like!"

"If you're talking about Pid, that thing is not a pidgey! He's a beedrill in feathers!" Ryan said as he and the others walked over, out of breath because of their football match.

"He's not _that _bad." Sophie said "He's more like a scyther." One ofMaya's growlithes howled in agreement for he had been a subject to Pid's often eccentric behavior. The children laughed and earned some glances from nearby people who were walking by. One such person, who very grateful for the outburst of laughter,was Kei's grandmother who approached the children and asked what they were laughing about.

"Oh, yes. That damn pidgey, how your mother ever trained him I'll never know. He's worse then your grandpa's snorlax." after a few more seconds of laughter the children and the old woman began to walk out of the park and towards Kei's house, which was nextdoor to the Ketchum family home. The, so far, unbeaten pokemon master Ash, had watched Kei grow and saw great potential in her, even after her infection he could still see the fire that burned in those blue greyish eyes and secretly held her in high respect to become the new pokemon master; of course he didn't let that be known. "Kei, could you come inside now, you have to get ready for the party."

"Alright, see you guys later then." Kei asked turning to her friends.

"Yeah, we have to get ready for tonight as well." Ryan said, as the other's behind him tried desperately to keep staright faces and succeeding for the most part, Kei just ignored what she did see. "We'll see you tonight, Kei." They waved her goodbye before she was led into the house by Grandma Danna. The Kei home was an average size house for the Pallet Town, but Mr. Danna had turned an old storage room into a spare bedroom, giving them plenty of room for one of Kei's friends to stay over. Her parents and Grandpa Danna were sat at the dining table and Pid was flapping around Mrs. Danna's head acting like the mad pokemon he was.

"Finally, you came home!" her mother said as Kei said down next to her. "We had to send Grandma out to find you."

"Sorry, I forgot." Suddenly, Pid flew straight at her and she barely had time to duck, causing the bird pokemon to hit the wall behind her. He quickly regained himself and fluttered onto her shoulder. "What do you want, you nutter?" Pid pecked her nose gently in reply.

"We're going to the Lab tonight, for your party, so you'd best start getting ready." her father said. "Quickly or we'll be late."

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Kei said rushing upstairs, Pid flying closely behind cawing orders at her. Her family waited a few moments before talking.

"Has Professor Oak got him ready?" her mother asked

"Yes, the squirtle I foundwounded is better now. She's going to love him." her grandpa said. There was suddenly the loudsound of something falling over upstairs, Pid's terrified cries and Kei's harsh voice calling out the guilty party.

"PID!"

The Danna family were on their way to the lab and Kei still had no idea what they were planning. Sophie and Maya joined the procession when the family past their houses and Maya's growlithes followed; Totodile was feelingmuch better but Sophie insisted on carrying her to the party. Reaching the lab, Kei was met by at least half the town and their pokemon, all wishing her 'good lucks' and 'happy birthdays' of course. Ash, Misty and Pikachu were amongst the first to greet her, along with Gary Oak, his sister May and Professor Oak. Throughout the afternoon there was all manner of entertainment, mostly in pokemon form, but some came in the form of ex-Rocket members Jessie, her husband James and their talking meoth. It was around nine o' clock when she realised why the party was held at the lab; it would be a birthday she was never going to forget. Professor Oak called for everyone's attention.

"Right everybody, we all know why we're here, but first, cake!" The birthday song was suddenly heard and Kei was led to a table, on top of which, was a birthday cake in the shape of a squirtle with fourteen candles burning away.

"Make a wish Kei! It might come true!" Hikru said after singing. (('_Yeah right, you know my wish won't come true._')) Kei thought, but she did so anyway. Just to give her friend peace of mind. After, she blew out the candlesthe room exploded into applause and more cheers.

"Happy birthday, Kei." came three voices at once, along with three pokeballs being placed on the table in front of her. There was a somewhat stunned scilence in which her father, Ash and Gary looked at each other, their hands stilloutstretched near the pokeballs they had put on the table. Everyone's attention then went to Kei, who just stared at the three red and white objects in front of her, stunned and unable to beleive what was in front of her. Kei then reached out to grasp the pokeball Gary had set down, then she gathered the other two and operated them. Three red beams of light formed into three pokemon on the floor beside her chair, a charmander, a squirtle and a bulbasaur. The three looked at each other and then to Kei, the three basic pokemon took only a few seconds before realising that she was the one who they had been told about, they cheered their own versions of happy birthday and lunged at her, knocking her off her chair and onto the floor. If Kei felt anypain she didn't notice it, she was too happy to feel anything else other than the three pokemon hugging her chest and stomach. All around others cheered and her father, Ash and Gary chatted embrassingly with themselves, telling the others how they had planned to give her the pokemon of their choice without knowing that the others were thinking the same.

As the night drew on, Kei was told that her parents had decided to let Quill go on pokemon journey after her last check-up with the hospital doctor. The check-up revealed that Kei's lungs, though scarred, were strong enough to stand the areas of travel she would have to face; and they knew on their own that Kei was determined enough to survive on her own. As news of the decision spread about Pallet Town, how the Danna's were going to let their daughter go on a journey if she could get a pokemon it eventually fell on the ears of Ash, who had immediately captured a bulbasaur from the surrounding wilds and told it that it was to belong to another trainer. The news then reached the lab, where Gary was now helping to run things, an old Charizard of a friend, had given to a breeding center for rare pokemon had fathered some charmanders,the owner of the father, had asked if Gary was interested in a few, Garygot one for Kei. Unknown to both of them that her father had already decided to give her a squirtle Grandpa Danna had found wounded a few weeks ago. Since all the pokemon seemed to be getting on with each other and more importantlywith Kei, and since Kei was going to start her journey late, they allowed her to keep all of them. It was clear that immediately the three pokemon and Kei wouldn't have any trouble bonding, even strong-willedBulbasaur and timidCharmander got on great, even if Charmander was a bit of a clutz with his tail. After eating the first cuttings of the cake the party began to die and people began leaving, around midnight, the party was wrapped up all together and Kei ran on ahead with her 'boys' following. When they got home Mrs. Danna put her foot down on Pid who tried to attack the unfamilar pokemon as Kei and the boys ran upstairs, shouting goodnight as they went to her bedroom. Still too excited to go to sleep the pokemon and master sat up and played games; with a very protective Pid listening from the closed door.

A week later

"Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf!"

"Blow the leaves away with gust!" the sounds of a harsh wind sounded from the back garden of the Danna house. "Quick attack!" the cry of a hurt bulbasaur was heard but he quickly recovered, waiting for his trainer's next command. From the fence, Ash and Misty watched with facination, they knew Kei was smart with pokemon types, so why use Bulbasaur, a ground type, against Pid, a pidgey... even if Pid's type could be argued over. (('_What are you doing?_')) Ash thought to himself. Both Bulbasaur and Pid were tired, they huffed and puffed deeply trying to get more air into their lungs.

"Tackle!" Bulbasuar charged, his claws digging into the ground.

"Sand storm!"

"Jump now and pin him with a vine whip!"

"WHAT!" Bulbasaur jumped as high as could, missing the sandstorm and grabbing Pid's wings in a vinewhip, forcing the pidgey to his back on the ground, Bulbasaur above him, yet to land on top of the struggling bird pokemon.

"Finish this Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf!" Unable to blow the attack away, the sharp leaves hit their mark. The pained cries of a pidgey coming from somewhere in the midst of the billowing leaves. Once the attack finished, Bulbasaur landed heavily on top of Pid, knocking out whatever fight was still in the pidgey. Bulbasaur spun back to his master's side, waiting for the sand storm to pass, no one made a sound and Bulbasaur stared intently into it, trying to see if the pidgey was up, even after such an attack. However, the sand storm disappeared and revealed a fainted Pid. Mrs. Danna imediately went to the aid of her feathered pokemon and picked him up. Bulbasaur had long since jumped into Kei's arms with Squirtle and Charmander at her feet cheering for him too. Ash was clapping loudly from the fence as Pikachu wondered how on earth she came with that stragegy. Her mother came over to congradulate her daughter. Kei gave the fainted Pid a kiss for being a good sport and Bulbasaur gave his own thanks. Pid let out a quiet caw of 'don't mention it, I'll beat you next time' as Mrs. Danna went inside to find the can ofpotion for her loyal pokemon.

"Kei! Kei!" Kei turned her head towards the sound and saw Ash at the fence, she hadn't noticed him come and watch the battle, she had been so engrossed in it, waiting for the proper chance to execute her plan with Bulbasaur, it worked wonders on the wild pidgey, four of which she had captured along with a couple of rattata. She went over to him, Bulbasaur still in her arms, looking very smug with himself. Charmander and Squirtle were wrestling with each other now, having grown tired of the aloof look in Bulbasaur's eyes.

"Hello Mr. Ketchum." Kei said

"You don't need to be formal with me, not after that spectacular battle." Kei blushed a little. "How did you come up with that?"

"I didn't, Bulbasaur did, or well, he came up with the evading sand attack part." Kei explained "He did it the first time we faced a pidgey, and I just added the vine whip and razor leaf combo."

"That's a clever strategy." Mrs. Ketchum said, (('_Wow, you're getting big Mrs. Ketchum!_')) Kei thought, but kept it to herself. Mrs. Ketchum, or Misty, as she encouraged Kei to call her, was six months pregnant with the couple's first baby. She was a friendly, red-headed woman, who used to be a gym leader. Technically, she still was, but she spent most of her time with Ash in Pallet Town now than with her three sisters in Cerulean City. "I'll have to give you a battle one day."

"I'll wait patiently, Misty." Kei said. Ash's hand suddenly came out and stroked the top of bulbasaur's head.

"You're raising him well Kei." Ash praised "What do you feed him?" Bulbasaur decided to jump down and joined Charmander and Squirtle in their wrestling match.

"At the moment premium Bulbasaur feed with some apples and berries, I'm attempting to find my own recipe for feed however."

"Well, when you get on your way, I susgest you stop by at the Pewter pokemon gym, you'll find a man called Brock there, he's a pokemon breeder and a good one too. Go see him, tell him you're a friend of Ketchum and he might give you some pointers." Ash said.

"Pewter pokemon gym, man called Brook," Ash quickly corrected her mistake "friend of Ketchum, okay, I'll remember." Kei said, her face suddenly fell abit "If I ever get going." Ash and Misty looked at her funny. "I told them that we'd go when it felt right. I want them to feel secure before just taking off into the unknown, I want to get their levels up as well."

"For a week?" Ash said, Misty moved away to help Ash's mother cook.

"I know, long isn't it. But it just doesn't feel right to go at the minute." Kei said, looking over to her boys who were still playing around. Ash was silent for a bit. Pikachu looked up at him from the fence and understood what that concentrated look on his face was; he was about to give one of his rare but oh so true and meaningful lectures. Kei was about to be part of history.

"Kei," he waited for her to look back to him "Kei, sometimes a person just has to do something without knowing anything." He could see Kei was listening closely to him and continued "Sometimes, it's better to just go, go and don't look back at what you could've done better or what you did before hand, face everything as it comes and never regret it." Kei was still listening quietly. "I had a caterpie once, I raised to become one of the most powerful buterfree ever seen. One day, I had to let him go, he found someone to love. Saying goodbye was hard, we had grown so close, it hurt so much to see him disappear over the horizen, but I know we both made choices that were right. What I'm trying to say is that... sometimes, the only decisions you can make are the decisions that cause you the most pain. A primeape also chose to leave, but he's now a top pokemon boxing champ, and a charizard, I found him as an abandoned charmander in the rain, as a charmeleon and charizard I found it hard to control him becuase I wasn't his original trainer, but when he decided to leave to live with other charizards I had to run, I couldn't look back at him because I knew I wouldn't have been able to leave him behind. I didn't look back, not even when he roared." His eyes had glazed over when he mentioned his old charizard, it had obviously meant alot to him. "Do you see what I mean?" Kei thought hard, knowing he would know if she didn't at least do that.

"Yes, I think... " Ash was looking at something behind the young girl. Turning she saw Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur look at her; they had heard the story too and each face held the same message. _We want to go..._

The rest of the day was spent visiting their favorite hang outs, the cave in the cliff by the beach, the waterfall in the forest, the forest itself and the laboratory park, overlooking Ash's tauro herd. Tommorow, they would leave, Kei's mother was getting everything ready for her while she had insisted Kei go spend time with friends. Her boys could understand her reluctance to leave, they had grown to love the warm sea and summer days, but they knew that like them, Kei was burning for adventure. And while they share that feeling, nothing would stop them in reaching the top. They were all sat on top of the highest cliff of Pallet Town's coast, looking over the horizen, Squirtle rocking in his shell, Bulbasaur listening to the wind and Charmander's flaming tail casting a yellow glow as the sky began to turn to a dark red and purple. Knowing that in a year or so, they would return to this same spot, stronger, harder, wiser; ready to battle at Indigo Plateau.

When morning came, her boys got ready with her. Squirtle gave himself and Bulbasaur a shower with water gun in the bath tub and Charmander had a dry wash with a damp brush over his tough, red scales and yellow belly as Kei stripped from her nightwear and showered, taking time to collect her thoughts she watched as the water ran over her slender body and followed the faint grooves caused by her operation scars and muscle definition. They all looked their best as they went downstairs, Kei was dressed in a T-shirt with a flareon design on it and baggy shorts which covered her knees with pockets wherever there was room, handy for a traveller. She wore running socks which came to her ankles, when she had her trusty running shoes on you couldn't tell if she was wearing socks or not. Breakfast wasn't the quiet affair Kei thought it would be, as her aunts and uncles and many cousins were still in Pallet Town they wanted to wish her luck too and see her off as well. Pid, did seem to be very quiet though, as he sat on her shoulder and sidled right up to the left side of her face. She wore her hair so that the hair on top of her head was in a pony tail, while the hair underneath was allowed to hang down like normal. Every so often, Pid would peck gently at a part of her fringe she had platted and tied with a small bead which hung over her left eye. At ten o' clock, she was ready; at the entrance of Pallet Town there was a small gathering of friends and neighbours, including Maya, Sophie, Hikru and Ryan. Ash and Misty was also there, Gary and Oak, Jessie, James and Meoth.Maya's growlithe's howled as Kei and her family drew near. Sophie was the first to hug her good bye.

"I'll miss you."

"This feels hard enough already, I don't want you crying. I already have a sad pidgey on my conscience." Kei said, sqeezing her friend's shoulders. Maya was next with Ryan and Hikru behind her.

"You promised me and my growlithes a re-match remember? Don't forget." Maya said, giving Kei an equally powerful hug to rival Sophie's.

"I won't forget."

"What about us?" came Hikru's voice "Don't forget us."

"I won't forget anyone." Maya meanwhile kneeled down to give her best friends pokemon a hug each.

"You look after her, she can be a bit big-headed at times but we love her." the boys gave her reasuring calls and then forced the brown haired girl into another hug with all of them. At the time Ash and Gary came up to Kei, each was carrying something. Ash was the first to speak with her.

"Remember what I told you, Kei." Ash said "I want to face you at Indigo."

"I'll be there, don't worry, and bring your best pokemon." Kei said with a confident smirk; down by her knees her boys spoke outwith herand puffed out their chests, rather difficult for Bulbasaur being a quadruped. Ash smiled and handed what was in his hand to Kei. It looked similar to a watch, but Kei knew better, it was the latest versus seeker. It could automatically record people you had already faced to a private database within the seeker and you could talk with those people, not only just summon them to battle. Kei imediately tied it to her wrist and thanked Ash for his gift. Gary stepped up next and handed her a pokedex and some pokeballs to get her started, despite the other twenty ultraballs her father had placed in her backpack. "Thanks Gary."

"Don't worry, I just want you kick Ash's butt for me." he said with a smirk of his own "You will kick his butt for me won't you?"

"You bet ya!" Kei said. Gary nodded approvingly. Everyone said their goodbyes, with a hug from a few young children every now and then. Even a couple of hugs for each of the boys. Eventually, the list of goodbyes ran out, it was time to go. After a hug for her mother and father, and of course, Grandpa and Grandma Danna. Just when she was about to go, a familar feathered creature landed on her head and cooed. Pid settled on her shoulder and then allowed Kei to pick him up. "What do you want... you... nutter?" Kei said, barely containing her tears. Pid sat silently in her hands for a moment, before reaching up and pecking her nose gently. Kei thought for one moment she could see moisture in the pidgey's eyes; if there was, she didn't find out. Pid let out a loud caw and forced himself from Kei's arms to fly away in the direction of the ocean, he didn't look back at her (('_Pid..._')). She forced back tears of her own, put a smile on her face and said the final good bye. Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, looked in the direction of where their ageing friend had flown off to. If Pid found it so hard to say good bye, Kei must have meant very much to him. (('_We promise, we'll take good care of Kei. We'll bring back home safely._')) the boys said to themselves. Pid couldn't hear, but they still made the promise to him. Kei finally got going, her boys following and her rattata and pidgey ready in five pokeballs around her waist. As the sounds of Pallet Town gave way to the wild noises the route to Viridian CityKei found herself thinking back to the time she thought she would naver be able to this. She now had her boys and had caught five pokemon already, it wasn't much, but it proved that she had what it took to catch pokemon.

The path to Viridian would take a day by foot, not that she was complaining. It was miracle she was even here in the first place with the faint light of Charmander's tail lighting the way for them as omnious black clouds and the night drew in over them as evening fell. Pallet Town and the people she had known for a long time were behind her now.It was in this moment, that Kei felt something many never felt in their lifes. Just how small and insignifcant she was, it felt as if something had happened, something had pointed at her and said "Right, you can have your dream." She explained why she was giggling to herself when Squirtle looked up at her and they all had a good laugh at it, but her dream had came true. And she had no idea, just how right she was.


	2. The Path to Viridian City

Hi and welcome to the second chapter of my story. I hope you like this, I've revisited it many times over to try and get it proper. Please read and review.

Thanks

* * *

Chapter Two: The Path to Viridian City

The faint sound of a snoring bulbasaur was the sound that greeted Kei as she woke up. Charmander was sleeping soundlessly to her side, curled in a ball and keeping his tail far from anything flameable. Sitting up in her smalltent she yawned and stretched the remains of sleep from her laxed muscles, when she felt her muscles respond more to the ordersher brain producedshe crawled out of the tent; Charmander crawling silently out with her. "Good morning, Charmander." Kei said as the red and yellow fire pokemon stood up and did hisstretches.

"Char," he replied while yawning deeply. Kei patted his head as she went by to start the gas fire to cook breakfast. After stretching,Charmander started hisexcercises,and Kei watched him for a bit as hebent over three times to touch his toes and then stretched up as high as hecould, standing on his toes to lengthen each stretch. She turned her attention back to the fire and started it up. Bulbasaur was lying on his side, snoring surprisingly loud, his right rear leg up in the air and moving every so often as if he was running, Kei smiled at the sight. Bulbasaur was by far the most confident and funnypokemon she had, he was always the one to try new things first. Charmander was more timid but there was no doubt he had some power to his attacks, even his ember burned quite harshly then the normal charmander, he was much more careful then Bulbasaur or Squirtle, being a bit clutzy he kept an eye on where he put his tail. Charmander was very friendly and he complimented Bulbasaur's personality well. Squirtle was the more level-headed of the three, able to rely on his head to get him out of trouble but certainly not one to back down from a fight. He followed the flow of battle and just went with it while Blubasaur tried to bend battle to his favour and Charmander listened solely to Kei's direction. The smell of egg caused Bulbasaur to open a large red eye and stop snoring, rolling onto his stubbylegs hestretched each leg in turn and charged Kei, almost pushing her over.

"Bulbasaur!" he shouted in her ear and jumped off her.

"I know you're awake Bulbasaur, as does half the woods thank you very much!" Kei said with a smile. Bulbasaur just sat down near her and waited for breakfast as she went to her bag to get the Bulbasaur Feed. Squirtle had appeared out of nowhere when she turned around and she quickly grabbed his food as well. Squirtle seemed less tired then the other two, probably because his thick shell gave enough of a sound barrier to stop Bulbasaur's snoring reaching his ears. As her egg and bacon cooked Charmander finished up his excercises and she called her pidey, rattata and newly caught spearow from their balls to eat as well. She had sent three of her pidgey and another rattata back to the pokemon storage at the lab as she only had space to carry six pokemon at a time. Finally, everyone was eating happily and Kei put some sauce on her bacon and egg sandwich before biting down. Breakfast was nearing an end when Rattata lifted her head suddenly and sniffed the air, ears twitching. Kei heard grass being trampled underfoot and the outline of a figure was making its way towards their little camp.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you." came a young male voice. A young boy, about ten years old stumbled into their camp and approached, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes, his face was typically boyish and he looked short for his age.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" Kei asked. She had guessed that he wanted a pokemon battle but he might not, you never know.

"Indeed, I wish to challenge you to a pokemon battle, two pokemon each." he said, striking a pose.

"Fine, but can I finish breakfast first?" Kei asked kindly. The young boy nodded and sat down to wait. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Oh, sorry, my name's Roary Hill. I'm from Three Island."

"A long way from home aren't you?" Roary shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I like Kanto, there's alot of things to see and many types of pokemon." Roary said, standing as Kei got up. "Are you ready now?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep, we battle with two pokemon. Right?" Roary nodded and retrived a pokeball from his belt.

"Chikorita!" a beam of red light formed into the body of the cute leaf pokemon, the leaf on it's head was laid back and it's feet set to dodge attacks.

"Charmander, this is your battle!" Charmander ran in front of Kei and growled low, the flame at the end of his tail glowing brightly. There was staredown andKei was winning, her face held nothing, only deep concentration. She waited for Roary to get impaticent and make the first move.

"Tackle!" Roary shouted. Chikorita charged at Charmander, but the flame pokemon just stood still, he had faith in his trainer. When Chikorita was in the proper radius Quill gave her command.

"Tail whip, Charmander! Catch it with your flame!" Charmander executed the attack flawlessly. Chikorita landed heavily on its side, a huge burn mark on it's left shoulder and a scorched leaf. Roary's chikorita however, got up again and waited for its master's order.

"Vine whip!" Chikorita sent two selnder whips at Charmander, who dodged easily and did an impressive back flip to gat out of range.

"Use Ember!" Charmander whipped his tail at Chikorita again sending some sparks of fire at the limping grass type. The embers hit their mark and Chikorita fainted on the roots of tree it had landed on. Charmander ran back to Kei jumpped into her arms cheering, the cheers of the other pokemon behind them. Roary called back his chikorita and pulled another pokeball from his belt.

"Hot Spot! Your turn!" the Magma slid forward. Squirtle already knew he was up and took his place opposite his opponent in front of Kei.

"Squirtle, Bubble!" the powerful foam made a direct hit on Sulgma, but the fire like pokemon was stronger than it appeared.

"Hot Spot was my first ever pokemon, he's the strongest I've got." Roary explained. "Hot Spot now! Fire Blast!" the powerful blast hit Squirtle. But Squirtle was a water type, he wasn't going to be beaten by some fire bug, that was slower than a weighed down snorlax. Squirtle stood shakily to his feet, his face seething with rage. Squirtle rolled into his shell and rolled towards the slug at an incrediable speed. Slugma was thrown from the ground by a force eqvuililent to a train. "Slugma!"

"Squirtle quick! Water Gun!" Sulgma couldn't stand the feirce torrent of water and fainted with asizzling sound as some of the water evaporated from his magma body. Squirtle ran to Kei and let himself be picked up as Kei and her other pokemon cheered loudly at his victory. Roary clapped as well once he recalled Slugma. "Squirtle that was great!" Roary approached and held out his hand.

"Here's your prize money." he said, Kei looked at him strangely. "It's custom for someone who has lost a pokemon battle to give money or an item as a prize to the winner. Kei accepted the money once he explained it to her. "Say, are you going to Viridian City?" he asked "I need to go to the pokemon center there. Err... I should've known fire never beats water."

"Yeah, we're going there." Kei said as she got everyone into their pokeballs. "You can come with us if you want."

"I'd like that, thanks." Roary helped Kei and the boys pack up before walking on, it wouldn't take a long time to get to Viridian City and Roary explained he was hoping to get some bug type pokemon in the forest which led to Pewter City. Kei kept the information about the bug types as they walked on and then told of why she had started her journey so late compared to other trainers and about where she lived. Ash's success seemed to have reached the Islands and Roary was quite honored to talk with someone who knew the pokemon master on first name terms. It was the beginning of a strong friendship, even if they couldn't see it yet. They continued on their way to Viridian.

It was around eleven o' clock when they saw the city in the distance and took a bit of time to stop and look at the view. They were on the outskirts of the woods which connected Pallet Town to Viridian City, from here it would only take fifteen minutes to get to the city itself. The boys sat down to rest and Kei and Roary followed. The heat in the woods was stifiling, even in the shade, Roary made a comment that if it was that warm in the woods, would it be like in Viridian Forest; Kei didn't want to think. The only ones who seemed unaffected by the heat was Charmander and Bulbasaur, who didn't understand why the rest of them were panting like houndours; they liked the heat, it gave them more energy. Charmander was a reptile after all and Bulbasaur had a plant on his back, so sun was always welcome. Kei pulled out a canteen of water from her backpack and drank deep, not caring how much she took because she would be able to refill it soon in the pokemon center. She handed the rest to Squirtle who only took a small sip to keep hiswater levels up. Roary didn't want a drink, he just wanted some rest for a while. "I wonder how Jenny and Joy are doing, I haven't seen them for quite a bit." Roary said to himself.

"Who and who?" Kei asked turning her head to speak to him.

"Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy." Roary explained "Nurse Joy works at the pokemon center and Officer Jenny is a captain at theViridian City police force."

"You seem to know this place well," Kei said, Roary nodded "All I've ever seen of the city was in the back of an ambulence and the hospital ward I was being treated on." Kei had told Roary how she was linked to the city and he thought it fair to tell her how he knew Jenny and Joy.

"When I first came here a few of months ago I didn't realise there was some work going on under the city and on some parts of it's outskirts, hugewater pipesand electric wiresamong other things. Anyway, me and Hot Spot were walking along a route that they were digginf under and the ground gave way,they were puttingwater pipesunder the ground. When I came to, Officer Jenny was helping me to my feet and Nurse Joy had been tending to Hot Spot. I spent a few days in hospital, thankfully nothing too serious and Hot Spot was waiting for me at the pokemon center."

"Didn't they have warnings posted up?" Kei asked "Surely if work like that is going on they need to warn people."

"They did post warnings, but someone thought it would be funny to put on abet to see if anyone did have a cave in."

"Is it safe now?"

"Yeah, the works stopped now and all the tunnels are secure. We won't be falling into any holes too soon." Roary said with a bit of glee in his voice. Both of their faces dropped when a loud rumbling was heard, the boys had the same expression. After a few seconds the sound stopped, Kei turned to her boys.

"Pleasesay that was one ofyou." The boys just looked at each and then back to their trainer, running over to her. The rumbling sound returned, this time louder and there was a shift in the ground beneath the three pokemon and the young woman. Then the ground gave way.

"Kei!" Roary tried to grab Kei but only succeeded in nearly falling into the hole himself, he strambled away from the ground as it continued to fall awayto the trunk of a tree, by that time the cave in finally stopped. He crawled to the edge and tried to see how far Kei and her pokemon had fallen; he couldn't see them, only a strange blue light which he guessed had to be from Chamander's flame, he couldn't understand why it was blue though. "Kei!" his voice echoed off the ragged walls of the cave and tried to hear if anyone made any attempt to respond. Nothing. "Kei! Boys!" Nothing again. "Hang on! I'm going to get some help!" Roary got to his feet, paying no attention to his shaking legs and ran to the entrance of Viridian City, hoping Officer Jenny would be at her post.

The first thing Squirtle was aware of was a very excited Charmander running around impatiently somewhere behind him, he couldn't tell if Charmander was good excited or bad excited, his massive headache was the only thing really worrying him. (('_What on a Blastiose's back did I do?_')) he thought, and groaned quietly withdrawing back into his shell. The quiet was short lived however,as Charmander had heard him groan and was now banging a fist rather loudly on his shell.

"Char! Charmander!" the hits were relentless, they even sped up after he heard Chamander scream. When Squirtle showed no signs of comming out of his shell Charmander heated things up, with any fire type pokemon, that is often meant litterally. "Mander!" Squirtle was engulfed in a ball of flame inside his shell and had no choice but to react. After extinguising the flames he came out his shell in a rather angry fashion and asked why the reptile had the intention to turn him into a Magcargo. "Charmander! Char! Char!" the fire pokemon said pointing to the pool behind him. (('_Kei's drowning!_')) Squirtle looked behind his fretting brother and saw why the Charmander had such a sense of urgency. Kei was doing a rather good impression of a dead-man's float in the middle of a pool of blue, strangely glowing water. The turtle pokemon didn't need to be told twice he ran to the edge of the pool and dived in. When he got to Kei he was met by Bulbasaur who had woken up on the other side of the pool and had swam over.

"Squirtle, squirtle." Bulbasaur helped the water pokemon get Kei onto his back, making sure her head was out of the water and then both swam back to Chamander who helped haul a limp Kei onto the bank. Maybe feeling hard ground underneath her, or maybe the way her boys pounded her back to help expell any water in her body, Kei began to cough up the strange water that was in her airways. Other than that, she didn't move. With their master saved the boys relaxed and Squirtle had completely forgotten the rather rude wake-up call Charmander had given him. They suddenly went rigid than collasped. The cuts on Bulbasaur and Squirtle from landing and falling over sharp stones, and the cuts on Chamander's hands from where he had pulled Kei out by her wet clothes were glowing the same strange blue light as the water.

Jenny was getting annoyed, you could tell, it was the way a few strands of hair hung in her face that you could see she was annoyed. She would have gone into the ten foot wide hole earlier but she had to wait first for the emergency services and a paramedic, as well as Nurse Joy because pokemon were involved. She hated waiting, especially when someone could be being crushed by a huge boulder. When she had seen Roary running as fast as a rapidash towards the entrance of Viridian City she just thought that the boy's chocolate addiction had finally caught up with him and he was having a year's worth of sugar rushes all at once. But when he skidded to a hault at the window to her post and began to babble incoherently she knew something was really wrong. Once she had managed to calm him down enough to take a few breaths of air he was finally able to tell her that someone had fallen in another cave-in. But that was weird because all the work for the improved power systems in the city were meant to befinsihed. Someone's head was going to roll when this got out.

"Why isn't anyone down there yet!" Roary said, he was getting impatient as well, and Jenny was just aboutable to keep track of her self when she was annoyed without anyone else.

"We still have to wait for the paramedic from the hospital before anyone can even go near the edge of that hole." Jenny said.

"I was at the edge of that hole when I yelled down it to see if Kei was alright and I got nothing!" Roary was getting angry now "For all we know she could be bleeding to death or one her pokemon trapped under rubble, unable to move or... "

"Roary calm down! We won't be saving anyone if everyone's running around like headless torchics!" Jenny said holding the boy by his shoulders so her words would sink in. He noticably calmed down.

"Sorry Officer, it's just Kei had to wait a really long time to go on a pokemon journey and this could ruin it."

"She'll be fine, we'll get her out." The sound of an ambulence was finally heard and Jenny immediately gathered her volenteers and began to climb down into the hole.

Kei sat up carefully from her lying position which left her feeling stiff and sore, she didn't remember where she was until she got a good look round. She was still in the cave with her boys lying in three untidy heaps around her. She clutched at her head as a massive headache threatened to explode her brain inside her skull, looking at her hands she saw they were covered in cuts from where she had tried to hold onto rocks before hitting her head against Squirtle's head and the two of them going unconscious. In front of her there was a pool of water, no strange glow or abnormalities and feeling as if she had half of it soaked in her clothes. She wondered how Squirtle would feel when he woke up, they had hit their heads pretty hard together.

"Boys," Kei called out to the three heaps (('_They look... different._')) Kei thought as she saw that Charmander seemed to be a few inches taller and his tail looked thinner, Bulbasaur seemed to have got grass on his head somehow and Squritle's shell looked different (('_Must be this dim light, and they are lying down so that might make them look a bit odd._')) "Boys, is everyone okay?" for a few seconds there was no sound then Bulbasaur's voice broke the silence with his own version of a quiet 'oww'. Squirtle sat up and since he was right in front of her Kei could see that there was something very different about him, then Charmander sat up and now his 'hair' along with the flame on his now thin tail lighted everything. Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle were all looking rather more... humanoid. (('_What happened to my boys!_')) Charmander now had short, swept back blonde hair which continual burned in fire, along with eyebrows over his light amber eyes surrounded by a slender and fresh face. As she expected, his new human face held confusion, his old plump body, normal for a healthy charmander, had turned into a slender body of a human runner. Bulbasaur now sat up, showing Kei that the grass was infact Bulbasaur's short, cropped hair. Bulbasaur's new features were more square, more solid than Charmander's and his face held boyish charms and a grin that soon dropped at seeing the altered Charmander and Squirtle. Speaking of Squirtle, he had turned to look at Kei after seeing his brother's and he was the stronger of the three, stocky and his new limbs thick, probably all the help needed to carry his new, improved and heavy looking shell. His curled tail had remained unchanged and his chest and stomach now had the pattern of his muscles underneath the yellow surface, he had no hair, to keep with fluid dynamics. "Boys, we have a seriousproblem."


	3. A Persian's Master

Chapter three: A Persian's Master

Before we continue I would like to say a huge thanks to AbsolKitty and HakuTenshi for the favorites. I am so honoured! Thanks, you have given me the inspiration to finish this chapter.

Please R+R, enjoy.

* * *

After the few minutes of panic Kei was able to calm the boys (and herself) down enough so she could think about the changes in thesituation they were nowfacing. For poor Chamander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, the changes were quite literal and they were still quite jittery. As the boys got use to handlingtheir new bodies, Kei was talking to herself. "How could this have happen? This can't be evolution, you're all too young!" Kei said, her head in her hands. Charmander was the first to start a conversation between his brothersas he ran his fingers through his newburning locks.

"Char. Charmander!" (('Do you think the glowing water had something to do with this? Oh, it's gone!'))

"Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur said looking back at the water, which now look like normal water. "Bulba bulbasaur?" (('It looked funny, didn't feel right either. Apart from changing us into... into this, our cuts are gone. What else could it have done?')) Squirtle rubbed his head, his headache had returned with a vengeance and the strangeness of the situation wasn't doing anything for it.

"Squirtle squirtle" (('I'm more worried about what it did to Kei.')) The boys looked at Kei who wasstill talking to herself.

"Mander?" (('What do you mean?'))

"Squirt. Squirtle squirtle?" (('Bulbasaur said that the water healed our cuts, it also healed Kei's. What I'm worried about is, if this is what that water did to us...')) Squirtle said pointing to himself (('... then what else did it do to Kei?')) The boys went silent and jumped as Kei appeared out of nowhere and told them what she had come up with.

"There's no use talking here, we should get out, there could be another cave in and we should get checked out. You guys all the more so." Kei said as the boys got up. "Come on let's go." They began to walk towards the only opening, and the same one they had fallen down, then began the long slog to climb back up to the surface.

As they got deeper into the hole it became apparent that this hadn't been caused by the power works and that this was natural. Jenny was actually quite disappointed, she liked seeing the officials squirm as long as it didn't affect her officers. She was in the lead, with Roary and the volunteers following behind her. She hoped they didn't spend too long on the surface, to survive a fall like this over such sharp and cragged rocks was asking for alot luck, but for some reason, she felt that this Kei girl had plenty of it. Jenny's footslipped suddenly,and the rocks scrapped her left arm, tearing both cloth and flesh.If she hadn't had the simple climbing gear on she would've been joining Kei far quicker than intended.

"Be careful of this part, some of the rocks are loose!" Jenny called up. Roary was already past them and was continuing on, Jenny caught up with the ten year old quickly thanks to her better experience with climbing. She could still hear the rocks that shehad disturbed falling down the hole as dull clinks, the effect of an echo made it sound similar to rain.

"Owww, hey! Who's up there! That hurt you know!" came a young,female voice from somewhere quite far below them. When Jenny had slipped, one of therocks that had come loose had fallen down the steep climb and landed on Kei's head, who had been gradually climbing her way back up with her boys following. Everyone stopped suddenly, they had expected the girl wouldn't be doingat lot of much once they found her, but here she was, trying to climb back out without help; to say they were surprised was an understatement.

"Kei! Kei is that you!" Roary called down, a faint red light could be seen and then the outlines of a person and three strange pokemon climbing up the sharp stones.

"Roary? It's you!" Kei said happily "Get down here quick we have to get the boys to the pokemon center, something really strange is happening!" Jenny, Roary and the volunteers made their way down, happy enough to not have to carry their quarry out on a stretcher. ((_'The boys do look kind of strange, could it be they got hurt?_')) Roary thought as Kei and her pokemon continued to climb. It was only when theygot closer did theofficers and the young boysee what Kei meant. (('_That's... that's impossible!_')) Roary thought seeing the boys' new look and not believing his eyes. Jenny seemed quite taken aback too.

"Kei Danna, right?" Jenny asked, tearing her eyes away from the transformed pokemon to their trainer for a moment. Kei nodded. "I'm Officer Jenny, I'm sorry for all this inconveniencebut I'm sure there's going to be a full injuiry." Her eyes went back to Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. "And what happened to your pokemon? This isn't normal."

"I don't know Officer." Kei explained "I just woke up and they were like this, that's why we were trying to get out, to get to the Pokemon Centeras quick as possible to get them checked out." The ground began to shake stirring more pieces of loose stones and casting them onto the rescuers and thevictim.

"We should get out of here. Miss Danna hang on to me real tight. Three others take the pokemon to help them up." With proper help and equipment the climb back up wasn't as differcult and Kei could rest, her arms stung like crazy from all her new cuts from climbing back up the craggedrocks. When they reached the surface Kei sheilded her eyes since they had grown used to the dark of the cave, but she was happy to feel sunlight on her skin again. Her boys sat down next to her, staringat the cuts on theirnew feet, it was then Kei noticed they were being stared at by all the people who had gathered there. A woman with her red hair in pigtails came forward looking a bit perplexed, wearing a nurses uniform, behind her stood a chansey with the same perplexed expression.

"What happened to your pokemon?" the woman asked. Roary spoke up at that point.

"We were hoping you could find out Nurse Joy," he said "Kei wasn't awake to see what happened."

"Kei?" Joy looked back at her as the other persons began to fall out of their trances and start to help Kei and Jennyinto the back of an ambulance, leaving the boysin the capable hands of Nurse Joy and her chansey. "You wouldn't be Professor Oak's Kei would you? Kei Danna?" Kei nodded and wondered if she had forgotten anything from home (('_Why else would he call?_')) Kei thought as the ambulance doors shut with an apology from one of doctors to Nurse Joy, saying they had to take her and the Officer to the hospital to check theirinjuries.

"I wonder if the Professor's call has anything to do with you three?" Joy said as she helped the boys into a Pokemon Center ambulance (('_The three of you do look kind of cute though_')).

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Oh, don't worry about Kei, she'll be fine, it's only a few cuts." she reassured the bulbasaur boy. Roary travelled with the boys, he wanted to make sure they were okay since he couldn't go with Kei, he still needed to get Hot Spot healed anyway.

"I've run several DNA tests on each one and everything says they're normal." Joy said to an ecstatic Oak and his grandson.

"Just the same over here. This is amazing! Where's Kei, there's something I needto show her." Professor Oak asked over the video phone. Gary was holding something that looked like a rattata in the background behind his grandfather, but it was rather slim for a rattata, from the glimpses she could see of it it looked kind of female, it had feminine human features as well as the long rattata tail and large, slightly pointed ears, but she couldn't see any buck teeth.

"Kei's still at the hospital, she had quite alot cuts. I guess they're being through with her, they know her medical history."

"Yes, I suppose so. Oh, you won't mention this to her parents will you, not unless she tells you right?"

"Of course." Joy said with a smile. "Everything turned out alright... well, nearly everything." She added looking over to where the boys were playing around, they had gathered quite a crowd with their antics. Bulbasaur was practising dodging with Charmander and Squirtle with improving his bubble beam attack on an old, worn out stuffed toy which had received get a few beatings such as these from various pokemon over the years. Roary was watching closely and turning down many offers of trading one of them. They weren't his after all. Some of the pokemon the other trainers were willing to trade were amazing, there had been a couple of very rare pokemon for Charmander alone. Mind you, he was the best looking out of bunch (or that was Roary's belief), it had mostly been female trainers wanting to trade for Charmander.

"Are you sure you don't want to trade?" a rather older male trainer asked. (('_This dude is annoying, I've already turned down a trade for a porygon for Articuno's sake. I've told him that they aren't mine! Oh, come back Kei, get this guy off my case!_')) Roary just looked at him tiredly, trying to send the message he wasn't wasting anymore breath repeating himself. "Okay, my Blastiose and my Garydos for the squirtle!"

"No!" Roary's last restraint snapped. "I'm not the owner, I'm only looking after them! If you're interested in trading then ask the owner when she gets back! And I'm quite sure you will only get as far with her as you have with me." Most of the trainers backed off, including the annoying male trainer, only the trainers who wanted to watch the boys stayed close. Even so, many of the trainers did wait for the trainer who owned these strange pokemon.

"Well Kei, apart from a good few bruizes and alot ofsmall cuts you're fine." Doctor Tyson said, looking at the large, purple bruise on the left side of Kei's face. He put the ice pack back to the tender flesh and had Kei keep it there as he went back to his seat.

"So what was the blood test for?" Kei asked.

"Check up."

"I thought I was clear?"

"You are," the doctor assured "but might as well do another check to make doubly sure. Your lungs are still rather... sensitive.I'm taking whatever chance I get to make sure you stay in the clear." There was a silence in which Tyson typed something on his computer and Kei looked at her bruise in the mirror; she was going to have to find a good excuse for her parents. "By the way Kei," the doctor suddenly said "how did you get that scar on your hand?"

"Pardon?" she asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"The scar on the palm of your right hand." the doctor said, watching Kei turn the said hand palm-up to look at the large white, shiny scar that was noticable and looked quite new. (('_It couldn't be... nothing heals that fast!_')) Kei thought.

"I don't... I don't remember... "Kei said, mostly honestly, she had an idea of how she got it, but it was unthinkable. "Sorry Doctor."

"Don't worry, just that you didn't have it the last time you came." Kei continued to stare at the strange scar, trying to think if she had it when she fell down the cave in; she couldn't remember any pain, but she was certain she didn't have any cuts before then. She would have to think about it later, it was making her head hurt and she was worried about her boys. "Right, you can go now Kei, that's all." Tyson finally said "It was nice to see you again, though I was hoping not as a patient. You can keep the ice pack."

"Thanks, Doctor." Kei said to the young doctor, as he got up and escorted the young trainer to the hospital entrance. "Thanks again doctor!" Kei called back over her shoulder as she ran to the Pokemon Center. Tyson watched the young girl as she ran before noticing a rather anxious doctor walking towards him from his right.

"Err... Tyson, the blood test concerning your patient." Docter Nada said, Tyson turned to show he was listening. Seeing a strange emotion on the the female doctor's face made him wonder if something actuallywaswrong with Kei.

"What's wrong Hanah?"

"I... I found several strange anomalies in Kei's blood." she looked down at the files that showed the resluts of the bloodtest "Errr... it's better if you come and look for yourself, David."

The entrance of the pokemon center hissed open as a grey haired figure walked in, panting slightly from her run; she didn't have much time to recuperate as she was suddenly tackled by three very happy pokemon. Charmander had been the first to see her as she entered and with a high pitched 'Char!' he, Squirtle and Bulbasaur ran as fast as the could... right into Kei's midriff, knocking the wind out of her.

"I'm... glad to... see you too." Kei said through gasping to get her breath back, which was kind of hard when three, physically altered pokemon had their arms around her stomach, chest and neck. "Please... I can't... breathe!" The boy's realised they were suffocating their beloved trainer and got off her, helping her up and thenbursting into a flurry of questions.

"Char charmander?" 'Did they find anything?' the yellow and red reptilian asked.

"Squirtle squirtle squirtle!" 'Tell us what they said at the hopital!" Squirtle wanted to know if they found anything wrong with Keibecause they couldn't find anything wrong with him or his brothers other than their appearances, but the water must have done something to Kei and he wanted to know if his trainer was okay. Bulbasuar was justtalking about everything all at once in his excitement. Roary ran up once he saw who the boys had 'attacked' and just like the boys, began asking questions of the same nature.

"Well, did they find anything?" he asked as Kei sat down on one of the chairs and placed the ice pack back on her bruize. Bulbasaur and Squirtle sat on the arms while Charmander sat on her lap, Roary sat oppersite her in another chair.

"Apart froma few bruizes and cuts, they couldn't find anything wrong, nothing at all." Kei saidpulling the boys into a hug. "As for you guys?"

"Everything says it's just an alteration in appearance, though they don't know how it was caused, you should ask Jenny." Roary said "Oh! And Professor Oak called as well, Jenny was saying he said it was urgent you speak with him." (('_Urgent? What could I've forgotten that was 'urgent'?_')) Kei thought. She got the boys down and went to the desk at which sat the same red-headed woman she had seen earlier, who had turned out to bethe Nurse Joy Roary spoke so highly about. At Kei's approach Joy turned and smiled warmly at her as she greeted the new trainer.

"Hello Kei, I'm sorry to tell you I have no idea how your pokemon could've changed like this." she explained, a note of concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will come to light... eventually" Kei said, not too sure what else to say with the boys around "Roary told me Proffessor Oak called, said it was urgent." Joy went back to her warm smile and nodded.

"Yes, yes he did, one moment." she said, she picked up the receiver of the video phone on her desk and called the Pallet Town Lab. After a couple of rings a familar voice was heard comming from the receiver.

"Hello Joy, is Kei there?" came the raspy voice of Professor Oak.

"Yes, she's here. I'll pass her on." Joy moved from her seat and allowed Kei to sit down and gave her the receiver.

"Hi Professor, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kei asked, knowing that he had probably knew the boys predicament but asked it out of habit more than not knowing.

"I... what happened to your face?" he asked

"Oh, it's nothing to be concerned about, it will heal in a couple of days."

"Okay" the Professor said, not too sure what to make of it "Well the situation with your pokemon,it's got me stumped, I'd say it was some kind of mess up during an evolution but they're all too young, and having them all evolve at the same time with whatever caused a mess up would be too coincidental." he explained

"So you don't really know what caused this?" Kei stated, looking down she saw the anxious looks on the boys faces, Charmander looked like he was going to be sick.

"Not a clue" said a younger voice as Gary appeared on screen next to his grandfather. "Plus, I think the pokemon here are starting to like their new bodies." That made Kei's mind sound warning bells.

"Pardon?"

"Your pokemon here. Your rattata just found out that having a slightly smaller head means you can get into smaller places." Gary explained. (('_That mean's..._'))

"Everyone out!" Kei said grabbing all the pokeballs in her belt and activating them together. The sight shocked everyone watching; Pidgey, Rattata and Spearow looked rather different then from when she had seen them at breakfast. Pidgey and Spearow both still had their feathers and their wings, however, they now had arms which were just peeking from under slightly larger wings. They were standing upright on legs which had hand like feet, with three digits and a thumb. Their beaks had disappeared and they now had lips, Pidgey's feather's had remained sleek and stright, making him look smart, while Spearow's was still spikey, making him look messy and more aggressive. Rattata also stood upright though her feet had remained rather rattata-ish and her ears were still rather large and reminded Kei more of a ponyta's when they were laid back; the buck teeth had retreated into her mouth and she was slim and physically fit, her tail had remined the same. Kei was silent before her face went blank. "Mum and Dad are gonna blow."

Elsewhere meanwhile, a powerful man sat at his desk, half covered in shadow with a beautiful persian sat by his side, he was gently stroking the top of its head with an obvious pride. The smug look on the cat-like pokemon's face showed it liked it's master's show of affection; the master only showed such affection to it alone. The silence of the room was broken by a phone ringing on the desk, the stroking never stopped as the shadowy figure picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear.

"What is it? I asked not to be disturbed."

"Sorry Sir, but I have just seen something that you might like." a male voice anwsered, obviously kind of shaken by speaking to his superior's superior. "I've sent some photographs over." the laptop on the figure's desk came to life and showed pictures of some very interesting pokemon. They looked like a charmander, squirtle and a bulbasuar, but they all stood very upright and the limbs were elongated, making them look human. The pokemons' faces looked very human and from other photos it appeared they were much more atheletic then their normal counterparts. The shadowy figure was quiet.

"Have you tried to obtain one?"

"The trainer refuses to trade, Sir. She outright turned down my gyarados and blastiose for the squirtle look-a-like." the young man replied. Again, the figure paused.

"What's your name, Grunt?"

"S-Simon, Sir"

"Simon you are relieved of your previous superior, you work for me now."

"Thank you, Sir! I'm honored." Simon said, shocked "What would you have me do?"

"Keep your eye's on these pokemon, don't do anything... yet. Wait for my orders. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." the figure hang-up the phone and used both hands to stroke his beloved pet.

"Let us see what these creatures can do, my Sweet." The smug persian just purred louder to show it's agreement with its master.


	4. Two's a Pair

Vrey, very, very, very sorry for the wait. I feel like I've been neglecting this for years. A mixture of family crisis, a near death experiance and recovery have kept me from this, but I promise to be more careful in the future.

After a longer wait than I thought it would be, here's chapter four

Please don't forget to R n' R

Chapter four: Two's a Pair

She had heard before how easy it was for trainers and their pokemon to get lost in Viridian Forest but it was nothing like getting lost in it for herself. The motive to go had begun simple enough, go to Viridian Forest, catch some insect pokemon, go back to the pokemon center for something to eat. If she had know how hard it would be tracking common caterpie and weedle in a large forest with plenty of shade, food and water; everything a growing insect needed, she would have brought a lunch with her. Roary wasn't much better, though he had better luck spotting the very cleverly camoflaged pokemon then she did. Eventually, she had caught two weedles and four caterpies for herself, she had left the metapod and kakuna alone, telling Roary that if you caught a wiild crysalis pokemon it knew no attacks, if you trained a caterpie or a weedle until it evolved into its cocoon form, it knew how to tackle. Roary had kept that in mind when searching for his own insect pokemon. They were now walking back to the city, having grown tired from their walk and with weary altered pokemon following; Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur walked at their trainers heels, since they were the ones who had faced the insect pokemon they were all the more ready to go back to the Pokemon Center for some rest and something to eat. "I didn't know Caterpie and Weedle could be so tough." Roary said, as he and Kei came into view of the safe house between the Forest and Viridian City.

"I had no idea Viridian Forest was so big," Kei added "I had heard about it of course, but you don't understand til you experiance it." There was an agreeing 'char' from somewhere near her feet as Charmander nodded to show he shared her sentiments. Bulbasaur and Squirtle were too sore to say much at all, and maybe a bit too sleepy for their own good.

"I knew I should have got some when I came through here first, but oh well." Roary said, mainly to himself but Kei listened to him anyway. Kei stopped when she heard something snap behind them, turning she saw a pikachu run across the worn pathway in a hurry to get to a berry bush. The little yellow pokemon payed no attention to the trainers, prehaps it hadn't seen them, it seemed quite focused on eating the mostly ripe fruits like it hadn't eaten in ages. Kei was immediately gripped with excitement, she had always wanted a pikachu, Ash and Pikacu were the ones to blame for that.

"At last! Charmander, you ready?" Kei wispered down to her red friend, Charmander nodded and walked forwards silently. Kei waited for a few more seconds before putting her plan in action. "Charmander, Fire Spin!" The pikachu didn't see the pillar of fire until it was too late for escape; the cries of the electric mouse pokemon stopped and turn into an angry shout as a bolt of electricity came shooting out of the fire spin towards charmander. "Quick! Out of the way!" Charmander leapt to the left, out of the blot's way as the fire spin began to reside, showing a burnt and singed pikachu, battle ready and it's red cheeks sparking with pent up static.

"Pika, Pikachu!" (('That hurt, you reptillian freak!')) the pikachu screamed at Charmander, seeing that she wasn't facing a normal charmander. Charmander just waited for his trainer's next command. The pikachu raced towards him in a Quick Attack, Kei's voice said to dogde and once again Charmander sidesteped leaving an Ember attack in the pikachu's path. The hot embers burnt the pikachu's sensitive paws sending it to the ground and Kei sent a pokeball at the wounded pikachu; it tried to get out of the ball's path, but its paws hurt too much, it had no choice but to become a trainer's pokemon. The red glow faded as the pikachu inside the ball gave up its struggle and was then swiftly transported to the laboratory back in Pallet Town. Charmander spun around and ran to Kei to receive a hug of gratitude from his trainer.

"That was great Charmander, you're getting faster." Kei complimented, "Come on, let's get back to the Pokemon Center."

"Well, here they are." Professor Oak opened the pokeballs so that Kei and Roary could see the new pokemon, the boys were peering over the top of the table so they could see as well. The caterpies and weedles had gone through the change while being transported to the lab, the caterpies now stood on their backmost legs which had developed into muscled, very short, stump-like limbs attached to the segment of the body which made the pelvis, two more segments made the abdomen and a large segment supported the head and four shoulders where four strong arms grew, the head was human shaped but the caterpies had retained their large eyes and the antenne grew from the forehead, the caterpie markings had remained the same but were a bit more brighter. The weedles were pretty much the same but were slimmer and looked more agile then the caterpie they stood next to, the stinging tail had gone and instead they had somekind of spurs on their stumpy legs and the horn on their heads had moved to the forehead and looked more like a curved rapidash horn.

"Cool," Roary said behind her "where's Pikachu?"

"Hold on now, I can only carry so many pokeballs at a time." Oak said taking one more of Kei's ultraballs from his pocket and activating it. The red light that came forth changed into a slim creature that looked similar to the altered rattata, only its tail was a slim lightening bolt shape and its red cheeks were now mostly centered on the cheeck bones. The pikachu was female who was looking at them in the screen before looking down at herself, her azumaril like ears went up slightly in alarm and her red cheeks began to spark, her head now sported sport wild hair befitting to the fast and jittery nature of pikachus, she turned around and showed the brown lines on her back and the base of her tail. Seeing Kei and looking down to see charmander in the screen she began to scratch her arm nervously.

"Pikachu, pi?" (('I guess it was master that made us like this?')) she asked, not understood by the humans sitting and talking around them. Charmander nodded, deciding not to tell her that he had actually changed first hand from an accident, Pikachu looked down at her rodent feet and looked back up at Kei who was talking to the Professor. "Pi, pika, pika..." (('She's very pretty...'))

"Char, charmander." (('Yes, she is.')) he could see that Pikachu was trying to find the words for something else, but couldn't seem to find them. He sighed deeply and found them for her instead "Charmander, charmander, char, char." (('Don't worry about what you said, I am a freak in a way now anyhow'))

"Bulbasaur," (('How dare you say that,')) Bulbasaur said, having heard their comversation. "Bulba?" (('Kei still loves us doesn't she?')) Chamander just looked at him and Pikachu listened carefully "Bulba, bulbasaur, bulbasaur" (('Kei doesn't think we're freaks and to be honest that's all that matters, she continued to love us after our change and I'm sure she loves the new caterpie and weedle, and even you Pikachu the second that ball stopped glowing.')) Charmander just looked as though he had been slapped in the face by the hand of reason and Pikachu looked as though the brick of guilt had been lifted off her shoulders, she was standing up strighter.

"Pika, pikachu." (('Thank you, Bulbasaur')) Pikachu said, Charmander nodded and smiled, his flaming hair and tail burning brighter now he was feelling better. A beep sounded from the videophone and the Professor, Kei and Roary said their goodbyes.

"Look here you, I'm going to see if I can help mend your parents videophone so you can call them direct, call them next time." Oak said

"The phone's down?" Kei asked "I just called them yesterday, what happened?"

"It involves Pid." Professor Oak said dully. Kei immediately knew what was wrong with it now.

"How long did it take to get him out this time?" she asked with a bored 'I-shouldev'e-known' tone.

"Two hours" the Professor replied bringing out a ruined heap of wires and a videophone screen. "He caused quite a lot of damage, nothing that can't be fixed though. Right, call your parents tomorrow and me and Gary will take care of everything here, bye Kei, bye Roary."

"Bye Professor" Kei and Roary said at the same time as the screen blinked off. The two trainers and the boys got up from their seats and went towards their rented dorm rooms, all the while from a dark corner Team Rocket Grunt, Simon took photos of the strange pokemon and their trainer. Waiting for more orders from this new boss to send the photographs or attempt an abduction.

The Igglybuff Cafe had only just recently opened a couple of weeks before Kei and Roary had arrived in town but it was proving to be quite popular, especially for its cheap, tasty dishes and friendly service. Once the boys began to attract too much attention in the Pokemon Center they had gone into the city itself to find something to eat, they found the cafe and had taken a seat away from the window and fairly shielded from prying eyes. Ever since, they had come here for dinner and to talk about things that caught their fancy, today, it was about leaving the city. "My parents have always lived on Three Island and I beleive I'm the only one in the family who has ever come this far inland, I saved the money up to get a Free Passage Pass by battling the whimpy excuses for trainers on the Islands before comming here."

"Surely trainers aren't that bad from the islands?" Kei said after swallowing a mouthful of her toasted torchic sandwich.

"You obviously haven't been to the Seven Islands have you?" Kei shook her head to say no and gave Bulbasaur some of her milkshake. "All the trainers on the seven islands are about as useful as a chocolate ashtray on a motorbike, riding through a volcano, on a Summer's day with a magmar as a rider."

"That bad?"

"You have no idea." a few seconds abled Roary and Kei to take another bite from their meals before talking once again and it went to what they would be doing now. "I think I'll go back to Pewter City. From there I'll make my way back to Vermillion to go back home, I promised Mum I'd be back for my sister's birthday."

"Well hey, I'm going down those routes so why don't I follow you until you reach Hyti, I'm sure the boys would like to see you off too from the docks." Kei said, throwing her now empty milkshake into a nearby bin. "I'll get there faster as well since you've already been along the routes."

"Why not, me and Hot Spot could use the company." They finished their meals and spilt the bill between them before walking back outside, into the open air and making their way back towards the Pokemon Center where they would pack their stuff tonight, and be away by the morning. The boys were rearing to go, they were ready for Viridian Forest one more time. And, of course, Kei's mind was focused on the pokemon breeder Ash had told her about, perhaps he knew something about the boys strange transformation.

Hopes of going stright to bed were soon cancelled when they arrived back at the Pokemon Center. A young girl with a chicorita on her shoulder had asked for a pokemon battle and wasn't showing any signs of leaving without having one, Kei had eventually agreed, just so she and the boys could get some proper sleep. The blonde girl introduced herself as Melanie, a local trainer who had heard about Kei and the boys from a friend, as they walked onto the small arena outside the Pokemon Center. Melanie took her position at the far end while Kei stood with her back to the Center's doors. Roary and a large crowd had already gathered to watched. Melanie went first and Chicorita jumped down off her shoulder, Charmander stepped forward his usaul calm expression. Their was a moment stand-off, seeing which of the trainers would break first and Melanie took it.

"Chicorita, razor leaf!" she shouted, the green pokemon obeyed and sent a flurry of sharp leaves at Charmander, who stood his ground; trusting his trainer's commands.

"Ember!" Kei shouted, just before the firt leaf struck him. The force of the wind as he whiped his powerful tail around blew the leaves back and the sparks that flew from his egnited tail made them catch fire, right onto Chicorita, who was able to drag itself from the rest of the lighted leaves. "Scratch it, Charmander! Before it can get up." Before Chicorita knew it Charmander had brought his sharp claws down on her leaving a nasty mark on her side. Melanie quickly gave another command.

"Poison Powder, weaken him Chicorita!" Chicorita smacked its large head leave right into Charmander's face, the poison stinging his eyes and burning his lungs. Chicorita, fought the pain of it's side and attempted a tackle attack while Charmander still couldn't see.

"Ember! To your left!" the flames hit their mark causing the small grassland pokemon to faint near her trainer. Charmander staggered his way back to Kei, and fell into her arms. He was weezing and his eyes looked red, and some of the purple powder still lingered on his face from when he tried to rubbed it off. "Sit down Charmander, you did great." Melanie had quickly called Chicorita into a pokeball so she could be healed later and waited for Kei to call her next pokemon. Kei took a ball from her belt and released it, the red beam metralised into rattata. Malenie picked a ball form her belt and threw it onto the pitch, the ball opened and flew back to her hand, the red beam formed into a snake. Ekans looked at the altered ratata from his curled up position and just stared. "Rattata Quick Attack!" Kei shouted, rattata stayed glue to the spot, the look Ekans was giving her was terrifying him, she didn't even hear Kei she was so scared.

"Ekans use wrap!" Melanie shouted, Ekans slivered forwards quickly before rattata began to move again had the rodent pokemon in his coils before Kei could give another order.The more Rattata struggled the more Ekans squeezed making the small rodent light-headed from lack of air.

"Rattata bite it!" Rattata opened her mouth and brought her buck teeth down onto the serpents side, making Ekan's hiss and undo his wrap. "Tackle!" Rattata heard her trainer shout and now she could breathe again made a dash for the snake.

"Poison Sting!" Melanie ordered and as rattata struck, Ekans snapped his jaws down on his attacker delivering the poison. Rattata fell and fought to get up, but the poison took effect and she was soon too weak to get up. Kei called her back and placed the ball back on her belt as she called Pidgey from another ball. Ekan's was still recovering from the attack Rattata made and Pidgey saw his chance to tackle him before he saw. He struck the snake at a vital point and Ekans reared, trying to get a bite on Pidgey. His head fell to the ground as he fainted and Pidgey settled in his trainers outstrectched arms. Clapping erupted and Melanie walked up to Kei carrying her Ekans sucurely in her arms. "Thanks for the fight, I hope Charmander and Rattata get well soon." The young trainer handed Kei a four pack of Super Potions saying that she didn't have enough to give a money reward.

"The same for Chicorita and Ekans and don't worry, potions and more usefull." Malenie nodded and went back into the Pokemon Center as Kei and Roary helped steer a dizzy Charmander to the poison control room of the Pokemon Center, where one of the many chanseys was already waiting for them.

Back outside, Simon sat on a bench near the Center's arena and checked all the pictures he had got of the fight on his digital camera, the Boss only wanted pictures for now. He had said they wouldn't try an abduction... for some time anyway.


	5. Brock of Pewter City

Not much to say on this chapter, but please don't give me any stick about the medical part that will come up. It's just to show that Kei's body is changing but in a slightly more dramatic way then her pokemon, instead of changing she is becoming sort of invincible to all diseases and illnesses. If you keep reading you'll eventually find out why.

I will eventually go back over every chapter and tweak the facts of the pokemon world, I just have to get myself familiar with it again.

Please R n' R. I want to hear what everyone thinks of the story so far. Thanks for reading.

Chapter five: Brock of Pewter City

Pewter City was home to the most well known museum in Kanto, it studied fossils and rare rocks from Moon Mountain, the tallest peak of a small mountain range that Kei and Roary could clearly see from anywhere in the city, it was quite a pretty sight. Their first port of call was the Pokemon Center which was handily situated near the city's entrance. It looked smaller than the Viridian City Pokemon Center, and it didn't have an arena, though it was situated in a park which had the tell tale signs of battles. When Kei realised people were staring at them she wondered why, looking to where a young couple was looking she looked down to Bulbasuar who was walking by her left side _'Oh, yeah, forgot about that.'_ she thought to herself. Seeing a group of friends talking excitedly she wondered if news of her boys had spread from Viridian _'Shouldn't be too surprised I guess?'_. She, Roary and the boys continued on their way and finally entered the pokemon center where Quill was most surprise to see Nurse Joy behind the counter, holding a bag of ice to her left eye. "Nurse Joy, what are you doing here?" she asked as their small group approached the desk. The young nurse looked up at them, "Wait a minute, you're not Nurse Joy." Kei stated, noting that this Joy's eyes (eye) were a bit darker than Viridian Joy's eyes.

"I'm sorry," the Nurse said "but you'll find I am called Joy. You met one of my sisters in Viridian City."

"Oh, that explains it." Kei said.

"It's a bit more complicated than you think Kei." Roary said "There's a Nurse Joy in every settlement, and they all look alike." Joy turned her head a bit more, since her left eye was covered by an ice pack, she couldn't see the young boy who had been standing on Kei's left. She smiled brightly at him, obviously she knew him.

"Hello Roary, haven't seen you for a long time."

"You too Joy, how's Jenny doing?" he asked. _'Jenny?'_ Kei thought.

"She's okay, it's all been rather quiet lately to be honest." the Nurse replied. A chansey suddenly appeared carrying a fresh ice pack. Joy removed her old one and took the new one, allowing Roary and Kei to see a nasty black eye taking shape on the women's face. Even the boys flinched when they saw it, they were standing on chairs on Roary's left so the Nurse hadn't seen them either.

"Char, charmander?" (('Are you okay, Nurse Joy?')) the kind-hearted Charmander asked. Joy turned her head to see the altered pokemon, at first, she saw nothing wrong, the pain of her eye was too distracting. Once the picture made it through the frontline of her mind she did a classic retake. She went numb and then turned to the trainers.

"They're with me Nurse Joy, don't worry, they're still classed as pokemon, only their bodies are altered." Kei said, coming to stand behind her boys to show the point. Joy still seemed a bit shocked, but in no way repelled by them, once her pain came back she remembered her sister telling her about a female trainer with altered pokemon was making her way over to Pewter City, she had said the trainer's name was a bit like Kay, or Ky or something like that.

"Wait a minute, you're Kei Danna aren't you?" Joy asked excitedly, forgetting her ice pack. Kei nodded "My sister told me to expect you, I've got a room ready for you and your pokemon. Roary, you're favourite room is available." Once the two trainers checked in by writing their names in a book on the counter Joy sat at, Joy showed Kei and the boys to their room, Roary knew where he was sleeping and went to his room to get Hot Spot the Slugma and his other pokemon settled. Kei's room was a big one, perfect for the boys and other pokemon to play around in. Once Kei deposited her travelling gear near the foot of her bed and watched the boys as they checked everything in the room Kei left, the boys following and they met with Roary in the main hall of the Center.

"I need to call some people okay, Roary?" Kei said seeing the phones near the desk, where Nurse Joy was back with another fresh ice pack. "I won't be a minute."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked

"No, of course not." Kei said, sitting down at one of the screens. Picking up the receiver she dialled her home number and waited for a minute, she was surprised when it was Misty who picked up.

"Hello, Kei, what have you been up to you little misfit?" she asked.

"Hi Misty, it's nice to hear your voice again." Kei said, smiling. "Say, where is everyone. Pid would normally be trying to get into the phone by now." Misty rolled her eyes a bit, remembering what happened last time Kei called and Pid was around.

"Your father's at work, your mother is at the lab with Pid and your grandparents have gone to see friends." the young lady said. "Speaking of which. Who's your young friend?" Kei turned and remembered that Roary was with her and introduced them.

"Oh, sorry, this is Roary. He's been travelling with me since Route One."

"Nice to meet you Ma'am" he said kindly "Pardon me asking, but are you Misty from Cerulean Gym?" Misty nodded

"How did you guess?"

"Your sister's told me they had a younger sister who lived in Pallet Town with her husband, and being married to the Pokemon Master wouldn't let you be forgotten for some time." he explained.

"You sound as if you get around Roary" Misty said

"He's very useful to have around, he's been everywhere before, would've taken me ages to get past Viridian Forest without." Kei said, obviously thankful of Roary's help. A tugging on her shorts came from Bulbasaur trying to get her attention. The grass type pokemon recognised Misty's voice and wanted to say hi, Kei helped him up onto her lap and heard Misty gasp quite loudly. "I think this fella wants to say hi."

"Kei, is that Bulbasaur?" the water type trainer asked, taking her hands away from her face.

"Yep, I guess you know of the accident?" Kei asked, as Bulbasaur waved to Misty.

"Yeah, don't worry, me and Ash were able to calm your parents down." the young women said, knowing Kei was apprehensive about talking to her parents. She waved back at Bulbasuar, Charmander and Squirtle, the fire and water types were waving their hands above the phone desk so Misty could see. "Hi Charmander, hi Squirtle!"

"Thanks, tell my parents I'll ring later, my money's about to run out. Speak to you soon."

"Bye Kei, good luck. Oh, say hi to Brock for me and Ash." Misty was able to get in before time finally ran out. _'Yeah, that's a point; I must go see that guy.'_ Kei thought, putting the reciever down.

"Roary, do you know where the Pewter Gym is?" Kei asked, helping Bulbasaur down from her lap and taking another coin credit from her bag to dial Sophie's number.

"Yep, I'll take you there, it's not too far."

Once they got inside their destination, it was easy to see that this gym was dedicated to rock type pokemon. The arena was full of huge boulders where rock types could easily hide and lanch a surprise attack when battling against other pokemon, some of them had the groves of pokemon claws marring their surface, giving the whole place a strangely eiree, uneasy feel. It was dark and apart from Kei, Roary and the boys no one seemed to be here. "Hello, anyone here?" Roary asked to the empty arena. At first nothing stirred and they were about to leave before a voice finally answered them back politely.

"If you're looking for a pokemon match I'm afriad the leader's busy at the moment." it was a male voice, relatively young and sounded somewhat shy.

"We haven't come for a match." Kei explained "I'm looking for a man who goes by the name of Brock? He knew someone called Ash?" Movement was heard and a young boy dressed in a T-shirt and blue shorts stood on top of one of the large boulders near them. Just as with everyone else they had met, his eyes turned directly to the altered pokemon standing at the height of Kei's tighs. It was Kei who had to break the silence. "I was told he lived here."

"H... he doesn't live here, here." the boy said, meaning the gym itself. "He lives in the house behind. If you'll follow me I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"Thank you." after climbing down from his vantage point the boy introduced himself as Tom, Brock's youngest brother, and then led them around the arena to a door leading to a huge garden with a large house situated at the end of it. There were several teenagers in the garden, a couple of boys wrestling, while a group of four girls were sat watching most of the teens move what looked like a large boulder from a sandpit, the boulder then moved on its own and turned out to be a rather old golem who had rolled into the sandpit for the shade a nearby tree provided. Tom walked on as the teens in the garden noticed the pair he was leading and more so, the pokemon that were following the pale haired female trainer.

"Brock! Brock where are you? You really want to see this!" Tom said ecstatically.

"What is it Tom? I'm a bit busy with the sandshrew!" came the reply of an obviously older man from another room in the spacious house. Tom began to lead them again and into what looked like the living area, where a dark haired man was crouched over a box, the paws of baby sandshrews could be seen every so often above the rim.

"Roary's back with a friend, Brock. Er... this is Kei Danna from Pallet Town." the man placed the box near an adult sandshrew that was probable the litters' mother. Brock then stood at his full height to reveal he wasn't the tallest of men but he seemed to have a good physique under his thick T-shirt and pink apron. '.._. ... pink apron?_'Kei thought as he closed distance between where she and Roary stood.

"Nice to see you again Roary and a pleasure to meet you Miss Danna."

"Please, just call me Kei." Brock nodded and removed his apron, setting it down on a nearby table where a geodude was resting.

"If you're not here for a gym battle, what would you want from me?" he asked kindly, noticing that his brothers and sisters had come back inside from the garden and that something behind Kei really had their attention.

"Your name was brought up by an old friend of yours while we were discussing pokemon feed. His name's Ash Ketchum?" Brock instantly recognised the name of his old travelling partner and his guess had been right that the young lady had been in contact with the now renowned pokemon master, she had that look Ash had when he was younger.

"Oh yes I know old Ash. How is he doing? How's Misty?" '_What on Earth are my sblings up to?'_

"They're both fine, I'm not sure if you know but they got married and Misty's going to have a baby soon."

"You're joking! Crikey those two couldn't stand each other at one time, they were always at each others throats when we were travelling together." he said, obviously amazed by the news but happy for his old friends none the less. "What about Pikachu and Tokepi?"

"Pikachu doing great and Togepi's getting use to the idea of Misty having a baby."

"That's good. Well then, pokemon feed, what kind of pokemon do you collect?" Brack asked, getting back to the point on feed.

"All types and kinds... erm, however, there's been a slight modification with my pokemon." Kei said, now relising that the teens were still staring at her boys who were hidden behind her and Roary.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to love this Brock." Roary said, moving out of way and allowing the boys to pass. To say Brock was stunned was an understatement, it became clear that news about the boys had not only reached Pewter they had appeared on television and Brock and his brothers and sisters went into a frenzy trying to find paper and measuring devices.

"To think, I thought it was a hoax! But here they are!" Brock said ecstatically. "Kei I promise I'll tell you every one of my pokemon feed secrets if you'll let me take the first ever measurements of your unique pokemon, please, I beg you." Kei was quite surprised, surely the boys weren't that well known. Brock then proceeded to tell her that once news gets out that the altered pokemon from Viridian were indeed true there would be a frenzy of breeders and researchers trying to get statistics on them. Eventually, Kei agreed, it seemed to mean so much to the breeder that he invited her, Roary and the boys to stay for dinner; saying it was the least he could do for her letting him get the statistics on the boys.

"Do the tests again!" Tyson nearly shouted at the poor nurse as she brought him back yet another set of test results. She ran off back to the lab for more tests as Doctor Tyson made his way to Nada's office, hopefully she could make this a bit clearer. When he got there, he was sorely disappointed. "Have you discovered anything Hannah, anything at all, have they mixed the tests? Mistyped data? Have we got very faulty equipment? Anything!"

"Nothing, the tests keep coming back the same!" Hannah cried, her head fell in her hands and a tired sigh escaped her throat. "And something new has just come up."

"Hannah according to these tests, Kei's bone density is that of a twenty five year old man and her lungs have not only healed of the scarring but have also redeveloped their lining in record time! What can possibly be new?"

"... She's got unknown antibodies and friendly bacteria in her blood."

"Pardon, what do you mean unknown?"

"I mean they have never been seen before. They are either new strains of the ones from vaccines or completely different strains." Doctor Nada turned quickly in her chair, her face had the look of a very shocked person, mixed with disbelieve and awe. "Daniel, for a test I introduced some of Kei's blood to some skin cancer cells... " she paused, looking as if she was about to faint. Tyson urged her on gently.

"And? What happened Hannah?"

"Within three hours the cells were completely gone." Tyson choked.

"Dan, she has bacteria in her BLOOD that kills cancer. What scientists and researchers all over the world have trying to do for years Kei's done before them and she doesn't even know it." Hannah still looked worried, Tyson understood why. "Dan, if the top coats find out about this it'll ruin that lovely girl's life. They'll run test after test after test until she won't even stand another human being."

"Don't worry, don't mention it unless it becomes absolutely necessary." He took his fiancées' hands in his and kissed them. "She's going to be okay, we'll be there if things start to turn sour."

Despite the house being so big, with everyone sat around the large table ladling food onto their own plates from huge heaps of different food from pots and pans, Kei couldn't help but make a comparison to her aunts, uncles and cousins at her birthday party. But she had to admit it felt nice being surrounded by such noise and raucous again, all that was needed now was Pid. It was a round table allowing everyone an equal chance of trying a bit of everything, Roary was sat next to Brock, Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur had a table to themselves with Kei's other pokemon and with some of the gym pokemon, and Kei was sat next to one of Brock's brother's who had just reached his seventeenth birthday, he introduced himself as Richard. Brock had long ago finished measuring her boys and as he had promised, was now unloading everything he knew about feed to the young female trainer who sat opposite him.

"Pokemon are just like people," Brock stated "you have to discover their tastes. While some pokemon may like a very sweet feed, like a butterfree for example, one of your rattata may like spicy food. Once you discover your pokemon's tastes it's fairly easy to get healthy food in them. Berries are good enough for most pokemon as sweetening and you could add a pinch of curry powder for any pokemon who likes spicy food." Brock paused to eat some more his dinner and allowed Kei to get the information in her head before continuing. "As far as making feed yourself, for herbivore feed use vegetables fruit and always have a bit of pokemarket feed to hand as well. For carnivores, use a mixture of meat with only a small portion of berries in it, again, always has pokemarket feed to add it to."

"How did you start making your own feed, Brock?" Kei asked after swallowing the the rice in her mouth.

"I watched some cooking channels and thought I should try something new for my pokemon, about a month after that they wouldn't eat anything else unless I made it."

"I don't blame them," Roary said through a mouthful of vegtables. "It's not every day you get to taste food like this."

"Roary don't talk with your mouth full." Brock scolded lightly. Roary swallowed and apologised. It turned into a pleasant evening with Brock and his brothers and sisters. It seemed they knew Ash and Misty too and listened to Kei as she brought them up to date with the couples' history from where Brock had left off. She also told them about her accident in Viridian City and how Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle and the others were altered when she woke up. Roary also told them about what he had got up to before he met up with Kei, it seemed he had intended to go to Pallet Town, but after meeting Kei had decided to return to Viridian and have another go at catching the bug pokemon that had eluded him the first time he passed through from Pewter. It was only after Roary stopped that Brock asked something very relevant to Kei, but had not passed her mind. "Kei, you understand I'm a gym leader don't you?"

"Of course, I was going to ask you if we could battle later, but I guess its a bit late, and Tom said you were busy anyway." Kei said. Taking her eyes away from the large TV screen that showed Roary and another of Brock's brothers' character in a simulated pokemon battle. "I'll move onto the next town and come back."

"Why not just battle me tomorrow, I'm not going anywhere and I'd love to see your boys in action." Brock said, his brothers and sister began whispering about 'their' front row seats while listening to Kei's answer.

"You wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure, but don't think I'll go easy on you or the boys."

"Charmander, char, char." (('Kei doesn't expect you to, like us, she wants a fair battle.')) Charmander spoke out for himself and his brothers. Outside, however, the ever vigilant ears and eyes of Simon watched and waited for his next command, but he was eager to see how the gym battle panned out. Personally, his money was on Kei.


End file.
